


Snake Care and Husbandry

by Satellite91



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Разумеется, Кроули замечает перемены в книжном магазине, он только не совсем понимает, что именно пытается сделать Азирафель.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39





	Snake Care and Husbandry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake Care and Husbandry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660846) by [borealowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealowl/pseuds/borealowl). 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
**Разрешение на перевод:** есть.  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Азирафель/Кроули  
**Жанр:** Романтика, флафф, устоявшиеся отношения  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Первыми изменениями, которые заметил Кроули, стали растения. Азирафель никогда не проявлял интерес к цветоводству, но сейчас в задней комнате книжного магазина красовались несколько горшков.

— Решил разнообразить интерьер, ангел? — Кроули осторожно потыкал пальцем листок.

— Тебе нравится? — слегка встревожено спросил Азирафель. — Я подумал, раз теперь ты чаще бываешь здесь… — на этих словах он покраснел, — возможно, с ними будет уютнее.

— О-о-о, ты хочешь, чтобы я проводил в твоём магазине больше времени. Я тебе нравлюсь, ангел, признайся, — Кроули усмехнулся, и тут же был вознаграждён поцелуем.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это. И я, действительно, хочу, чтобы ты как можно больше времени проводил здесь.

Ещё не придумали слов, чтобы ответить на такую чистосердечную искренность. Поэтому Кроули притянул к себе Азирафеля для более обстоятельного поцелуя, от которого у него самого закружилась голова. Нет, это невозможно — испытывать настолько всеобъемлющее счастье.

— Напомни ещё раз: почему мы ждали шесть тысяч лет? Ладно, не имеет значения. Не отвечай.

Неохотно, Кроули отстранился от Азирафеля. Тот торопливо покинул комнату, не забыв при этом напоследок нежно погладить демона по щеке.

Кроули прошёлся вдоль рядов новых растений.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он, надеясь, что ангел ничего не услышит. — Вы, маленькие зелёные ублюдки, должны усвоить одну вещь: Азирафель может быть и мягок, но _я_ __— _нет_. И если кто-нибудь осмелится разочаровать моего ангела, не раскрывая весь свой потенциал, я сделаю из вас пример, о котором будут шептаться в самых тёмных углах всех ботанических садов морозными зимними ночами. Я понятно выражаюсь?

Растения в страхе задрожали.

— Прекрасно.

*****

Через неделю, когда Кроули бездельничал в задней комнате, развалившись на диване, Азирафель принёс две большие солнечные лампы.

— Это для растений?

— Ну, я надеюсь, что это поможет бедняжкам выжить так далеко от окон. Хотя, стоит отметить, они и без того растут удивительно хорошо.

Стоило Азирафелю отвернуться, чтобы поправить угол наклона одной из ламп, Кроули, прищурившись, посмотрел на ближайший фикус и прошипел:

— Не расслабляйся.

— Ты что-то сказал, дорогой?

— Ничего.

— Как тебе лампы? По-твоему, они не слишком яркие или жаркие?

— Нет-нет, здорово. Я люблю тепло. Иди-ка сюда, — Кроули похлопал по дивану.

Когда Азирафель устроился рядом с ним, тот скользнул вниз, укладывая голову ангелу на колени.

— Видишь? Удобно и тепло. Идеально подходит для того, чтобы немного вздремнуть.

— Спи спокойно, дорогой, — Азирафель нежно поцеловал его в лоб.

Кроули, чувствуя, что медленно проваливается в сон, пробормотал:

— Люблю тебя, ангел.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

А потом он уснул.

*****

Спустя ещё несколько дней Кроули заскочил в книжный и увидел, что Азирафель переставил мебель. Кресло теперь находилось в самом дальнем углу, отгороженное ширмой таким образом, что его не было видно со стороны магазина. Азирафель как раз стоял возле ширмы, спиной к двери.

— Ангел, ради кого угодно, что ты устроил?

— Кроули!

Он обернулся, проворно убирая руки за спину. На мгновение его лицо буквально просветлело, как, впрочем, и всегда, когда он видел своего демона. От этого грудь Кроули сдавило — он не заслужил такого счастья.

— Я подумал, — смутившись, ангел опустил глаза, — возможно, тебе понравится такое укромное место. На случай, если ты захочешь большего уединения.

— Если я… Ангел, что происходит? И что ты прячешь?

— О… хм… я…

В несколько широких шагов Кроули преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, притянул Азирафеля к себе и с огромным удовольствием поцеловал. Ангел понемногу расслабился, и, когда в ответ обнял Кроули за шею, раздался приглушённый стук, словно что-то упало на пол.

Технически сверхъестественным сущностям кислород без надобности, но демон ощущал необходимость отстраниться и отдышаться. Судя по выражению лица, Азирафель испытывал те же самые трудности.

Кроули резко нырнул вниз, поднимая упавший предмет. Азирафель попытался опередить его, но не успел.

Выяснилось, что это была книга.

— Кроули, так нечестно! — возмутился он.

— Я демон. Мне _положено_ поступать нечестно. Но не в этом случае. Хотя я мог бы именно так и сделать, но, на самом деле, сначала я хотел тебя поцеловать. Не стоило?

— Ну, нет, это было мило, но…

— Отлично. Итак, что это? — Кроули перевернул книгу так, что стало видно название, и прочитал: — «Особенности ухода за змеями и не только», — он запнулся и начал ещё раз, медленнее: — Особенности ухода за змеями… Азирафель?!

Ангел поморщился.

— Ну, понимаешь, я просто хотел создать более комфортные для тебя условия и…

— … постарался превратить свой дом в террариум? — Кроули очень хотел, чтобы его голос звучал возмущённо, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Хмм, заменять ковёр абсорбирующей подложкой я точно не собирался, но…

Это было уже слишком. Кроули стиснул зубы, но всё равно смех, больше похожий на шипение, скрыть не удалось. Тогда он рассмеялся уже в голос, да так сильно, что пришлось опереться на Азирафеля, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Когда наконец ему удалось перевести дух, Кроули немного отодвинулся от ангела, заглядывая тому в лицо. Азирафель нервно закусил губу и выглядел взволнованным.

— Вообще-то, мог бы просто спросить, какая обстановка мне больше нравится.

— Понимаю! Именно так я и должен был поступить. Но я хотел быть точно уверенным, что ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, совсем как дома и знаешь насколько тебе здесь рады.

Кроули решил, что остальная часть разговора может немного подождать.

— Иди сюда, совершенно замечательный глупый ангел.

Он бережно притянул Азирафеля ближе, а сам откинулся назад, падая на диван и роняя ангела сверху, для надёжности ещё обнимая его руками и ногами.

Некоторое время и несколько снятых слоёв одежды спустя, Кроули в очередной раз поцеловал ангела и ответил:

— Так и есть, ты же в курсе. Здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности, как дома и что ты мне рад. На самом деле, я буду чувствовать себя как дома в любом месте, где есть ты. Хоть в Лондоне, хоть на Альфе Центавра.

— Откровенно говоря, я надеялся, что ты подумаешь о том, чтобы переехать ко мне, — признался Азирафель.

— Ангел, я не был в своей квартире больше недели. Я полагал, что уже переехал к тебе, — на мгновение он замолчал, что-то прикидывая. — Хотя всё ещё сомневаюсь, куда поставить акустическую систему.

— Над магазином есть несколько свободных помещений. Я обычно использую их как кладовые, но мы могли бы их должным образом обустроить.

— Почему ты сначала не поговорил со мной, вместо того чтобы возиться с лампами?

— Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты ощущал себя обязанным, — Азирафель вздохнул. — Прошло лишь несколько месяцев. Я немного переживаю, не слишком ли это быстро для тебя.

Кроули нежно прижался лбом ко лбу ангела. Возможно или нет, заслуженно или нет, но прямо сейчас он был очень-очень счастлив.

— Азирафель, ангел мой, шесть тысяч лет назад я был уверен, что хочу провести с тобой вечность. Ничего не изменилось.Ты никогда не будешь слишком быстр для меня. Так что делай всё с такой скоростью, как тебе нравится.

Улыбка Азирафеля стала ярче любой солнечной лампы, и как змея, которой он когда-то был — и по-прежнему оставался — Кроули нежился в этом тепле.

_Сентябрь 2019_


End file.
